


Murderous michief(?)

by TinyButWicked



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Gen, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButWicked/pseuds/TinyButWicked
Summary: Whatever was going on in Danny's head during the kidnapping amd rescue
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Murderous michief(?)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. And by 'a while' i mean just about forever so bear with me. This might not be my best work.
> 
> But i love the concept of Whumptober. And i love Hawaii five-0. And hurt Danny. So.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was getting harder to breathe. 

The feeling of his lungs having too little space to expand correctly was what forced Danny out of his uneasy slumber. The feeling made him want to gag and swallow at the same time.

Instead he gasped desperately, tearing his eyes open and squeezing his hands into fists.

Pins and needles.

Twisting his head up Danny saw what caused the uncomfortable feeling in his fingers. The rusty shackles were digging into his skin, the weight of his own body making his wrists bend into an uncomfortable position. 

He would have cursed if he had any breath to spare.

Letting his chin fall back down against his chest, Danny focused on just breathing for a moment. It was all coming back to him, little by little. The not-so-descreet tail on the highway. The gunshots. The bag being pulled over his head before he had been shoved to the back of a car.

And in the middle of it all, the frantic phonecall to Steve.

The relief brought by the knowledge that his partner knew something was wrong was short lived, as the door to the dim room opened. Danny startled, reflexively trying to pull his arms closer to his body to move away from the unknown threat walking through the door. 

Pain flared from his shoulders, making his pulse skyrocket and eyes water. The men in dark suits walking through the door barely held Danny's attention, the pain striking through his upper body and the fact that his lungs were refusing to cooperate were sort of distracting.

"Hey! You awake?" It was a stupid question and it really called for an sarcastic answer, but Danny couldn't bring himself to think of any. He just wanted to get his arms out of these damn chains so the burning pain in his shoulders and the prickly feeling in his fingertips would go away. 

The fist connecting with his jaw reminded Danny that even stupid questions should be answered in a situation like this. It could save a person a lot of pain and bleeding.

"He asked you a question"

"Observant" The word slipped through Danny's lips by accident, his voice strained by the lack of oxygen. The irrational, unnecessary thought of  _ "why do you ask when you see that my eyes are open?"  _ crossed his mind before another punch was delivered to his stomach. Danny's whole body was thrown back with the force, a breathless cry of pain pulled from his lips as the movement jolted his already sore shoulders. 

He could have sworn he heard something pop by his left ear, and the pain following the sound drowned out the following punches and kicks.

All twenty or fifty of them.

***

"A man with two children should not be making jokes" The words twisted something in Danny's gut. He wasn't exactly aware of what was going on, the excruciating pain in his shoulders was consuming his ability to think. But the vague threat towards his children was a flash of clarity for his muddled brain.

"You touch my kids and I'll kill you, you understand? I'll find you and I'll kill you" He forced the words out with as much vigor as he could, but he couldn't stop his voice from cracking. He let out a few harsh breaths, the painful darkness seeping into his sights again.

Danny sank into it with a distressed groan.

***

It had been quiet for a long time. Danny didn't know what was going on, but some small voice in the back of his head was reminding him that it couldn't be good. Raising two children, he knew that silence most often meant mischief.

In this occasion, it probably meant more bodily harm coming his way.

_ Murderous mischief. _

Looking up at his hands Danny made a silent decision that it was time for the last hurrah of an escape attempt. He probably had a concussion on top of a concussion and multiple broken bones, but the feeling of pins and needles had seized from his fingers some time ago, and reasonably he knew that now was pretty much his last chance to try anything before his arms became completely useless.

But mostly his decision was born out of the fact that he had just called his kidnappers' probable plans of killing him in cold blood 'murderous mischief' in his head.

It also made him think of Steve. Steve would have loved that. 

Tears of pain and sheer exhaustion burned their way out of his eyes as he heaved his body up by the chain, his breath catching in his chest for a second as he forced his legs up and around the beam his chains were attached to. His vision was swimming in and out of focus and the pins and needles were back in his fingers, the sensation spreading all the way to his shoulders.

Dropping unceremoniously to the floor, Danny took half a second to blink away the tears and black dots from his vision before fighting his way back to his feet to hide behind the door. He could hear footsteps falling closer and closer to the door and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Whipping the chains towards the man walking through the door made white hot pain erupt from his left shoulder once again, and the only thing keeping him from throwing up from the pain was the satisfaction of seeing the man go down.

From there, Danny's brain switched to autopilot. 

Grab the gun.

Shoot every idiot that gets in your way.

Get the hell out.

_ 'Autopilot' or 'I've spent too much time with a certain Navy SEAL and his habits have rubbed off on me' mode. Dealer's choice. _

It was all fine and dandy until there was someone behind the door, between him and freedom. And then there was a gunshot, and a bullet somewhere between his deltoid and pectoralis major. Or maybe through either of those, who was Danny to say.

The important things were the all consuming pain and the inability to breathe. There was a cool breeze hitting his face from the open door but he couldn't really feel it as he closed his eyes and decided to stop fighting for a moment.

***

"Danny, Danny" It felt too good to be true, hearing Steve's voice. It was hardly the first time Danny had dreamed of his partner while in peril, but right now Steve's voice was so clear. So close.

But Danny was too tired to open his eyes. Everything hurt and his shoulder was on fire, so unless dream-Steve was going to get a fire extinguisher to put the fire out, Danny didn't have much to say to him. He was about to tell the hallucination as much, but all that came out of his mouth was a pained groan

"That's it, you keep groaning buddy" He was being manhandled around, and of course Steve would stick his fingers straight into the fire flaming in Danny's shoulder. He had no regard for his well being, and it frustrated Danny to no end, even after ten years. 

"Let's get you out of here" Dream-Steve hauled him to his feet, and the movement sent new daggers of pain to every tendon and joint in Danny's body. Even though he wanted nothing more than to hang on to Steve (real or not) for dear life, he had to settle to leaning his weight on the taller man and allow himself to be led out of the building. Out the door, into the car, and Steve didn't let go for a second.

The fire in his shoulder ebbed away for a moment, almost like Steve holding his hand was the best pain medication that existed.

Maybe it was.

At least it was a source of comfort, and even though he was exhausted and confused and in pain, he was able to hold on to that.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oop it was written and posted on a mobilephone. I'm sorry for any discomfort caused by that.
> 
> 👋


End file.
